Spin The Bottle
by Outbreaking
Summary: When Gravity 5 goes to a party everyone starts playing spin the bottle. Who knew it came with extra feelings. Zevie. Review please
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own How To Rock. I have recently started watching this show and i definetly like this couple, if it ever happens. i hope you enjoy. review please!**

Stevie's POV

'Another stupid party' I thought as Kacey rambled on and on about how we just _had _to go. I glanced over to see if anyone else was paying attention Nelson and Kevin were playing their stupid video game and just replied with a 'uh huh' every time they thought Kacey expected an answer. And Zander was just staring off into space probably thinking about how he could pick up another girl he liked.' Which was never going to be me, Well, I think I like him but it's all a little complicated'. 'No, I can't like him I don't', I thought glaring at the wall.

"Um, earth to Stevie!" Kacey said as she waved a hand in front of my face, "You okay?"

"What?" I said suddenly breaking trance, "Yea, just thinking."

"Okay…" Kacey said skeptically, "All you other idiots, be on time. We are going to this party tonight." She glanced at Kevin and Nelson gaming deceives still in hand. She stormed over to them are pried the games out of there hands. "You two." She said pointing at them, "You better be on time." She ordered putting the games in her purse.

"Wait!" cried Nelson, "what about our pigeons?"

"After you come on time or you don't get then back. 7:00 O'clock sharp."

At 6:55 Zander's POV

'Look who's early I thought' walking into our band room to meet up with the rest of the gang. I wasn't the first one there; Kacey and Kevin were there. "Where's Nelson?" I asked. Him and Kevin were usually together.

"Bathroom" Kevin replied directing his hand to the path of the Men's Room, "Bad burrito."

"And Stevie?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it, as if I was just talking about my friend. But, I like Stevie more than a friend. As if she'd ever like me.

"She's in the bathroom too," replied Kacey, "I told her what she was wearing was not up to standards for _this_ party so I told her to change into something I brought for her."

"She did it willingly?" I said surprised.

"Not exactly." Said Kacey knowingly. And as if on cue Stevie walked into the room, even though she didn't like it I thought she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a snug dark purple dress that went to about mid thigh.

"Happy now," said Stevie trudging into the room, " I look ridiculous!"

"No you look great!" I chimed in.

"Yeah, Stevie your stunning." Complimented Kacey, " Now here ware these shoes." She tossed some purple small heels towards her.

"Ouch!" said Nelson who just walked in the room.

"Sorry, Nelson" apologized Kacey, "it slipped."

"Whatever lets just go." Said Kevin getting up.

At the party

**No one's POV**

"Okay guys, go have fun!" ordered Kacey, "But don't embarrass me."

"Like we could do that." Said Kevin as he tripped through the door. The rest of the gang followed suit (not tripping of course). They were surrounded with tons of kids, music and blaring lights.

"How can you see anything in here?" Stevie questioned over the load music.

"I don't know." Replied Zander

"You'll get use to it." said Kacey who was now in front of the group, "Lets go up here." She said pointing the stairs. With Kacey leading she was followed by Kevin, Nelson, Stevie, then Zander at the back. Stevie tripped on the stairs and fell on top of Zander.

"Oh my gosh, Zander I am so sorry." Stevie said sheepishly quickly getting off of Zander and offering a hand for him to get up. "You okay?"

He took her hand. A jolt of electricity went through both there hands as there skin touched. "Yeah, thanks." He said quickly as they both pulled away.

"We should catch up to the others." When they got up the rest of the stairs the other three were in a room of a couple other kids and were playing spin the bottle.

"Come on." Kacey ushered them to join the circle. And they did. Stevie next to Kacey and Zander went next to Kevin.

"Your turn Zander" said Nelson.

"Okay." Zander spun the bottle and it landed on who he thought he would never kiss. But he always hoped he would. Stevie.

**R/R :) thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly i don't own how to rock. All i own is the story line. **

Zander's POV

"Umm," mumbled Stevie, " I'll take a chicken." My heart dropped when she said that. She really didn't want to kiss me that much but she kissed Nelson and Kevin and all those other anonymous faces .She didn't even give me a chance. I knew she would never like me. As if, in fact she seems repulsed by me. What a great party.

Stevie's POV

Sure I wanted to kiss Zander. I mean, I _really _wanted to kiss Zander. But, this is just supposed to be a meaningless kiss of chance. And I knew if I did kiss him it wouldn't be meaningless to me. It would just change everything and be even more awkward. I mean I felt sparks just brushing my hand against his. But the look on his face looked hurt. I don't get why. Probably because he's never been rejected by a girl. Believe me it was probably one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I mean yeah I kissed Nelson and Kevin because it was meaningless. I really care about Zander, and I don't want to ruin anything.

No one's POV

After the party, Justin invited them to _another _party next week. Kacey was excited about it. But Zander and Stevie weren't. The ride home had been a little awkward… Kacey took Nelson home and Zander took Stevie and Kevin.

In Zander's car

Stevie was tugging on her necklace trying to look busy to avoid an awkward conversation. Kevin didn't even bother fighting for the passengers seat he just hopped right into the back. Stevie wouldn't have minded sitting in the back I mean her stop would be before Kevin's anyways.

"So…" Kevin started.

"Yeah." Said Zander

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Kind of" supposed Zander stealing a glance at Stevie whose eyes he loved so much were fixated out the window were it was pouring rain.

"What about you Stevie?" Kevin questioned.

"Not really."

"Well me and Nelson had a good time." Silence. For what did they have to say? Kevin sighed into his seat, as his attempt to start a conversation didn't work. He wanted to know what was wrong. He stilled cared about them. "C'mon guys what's wrong?" he asked right when they pulled up to Stevie's house.

"I'll tell you later." Said Zander. Stevie opened her car door said a quick thanks and slowly walked to her house, even though it was pouring rain. "Why does she do that?"

"Do what?" asked Kevin curiously.

"You really want to know what's wrong?" Kevin nodded. So on his way to Kevin's house Zander started his story about the fall and the kiss he didn't get. What he felt about her.

"That's rough man," Kevin said opening the car door, "We'll help you out." Perfect. That's what Zander wanted help. Not. Why did he tell Kevin?

**What did kevin mean when he said he was going to help him? Will Zander and Stevie admit what they have for eachother? Review please. ill update quicker if you do!**l


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont own How to Rock, sorry it' kind of short.**

Stevie's POV

I could have slapped myself for what happened at the party. I mean I could have kissed Zander Robins. Ugh, I should have kissed him. No, I shouldn't have. Since we left the party kind of early maybe I should hang out with Kacey. I dialed her number on my cell phone. Ring, Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kacey, do you want to hang out?" I ask.

"Sure, come on over."

At Kacey's house, Still Stevie's POV

I went to Kacey's front door and knocked on the large piece of wood. She answered still dressed in what she was in at the party.

"Hey." She greeted me.

"Hey"

"Come on in." she opened the door wider and I stepped into her large, neat house. We walked down to the familiar door of the basement. I hear noises. Maybe she was watching a movie. Or not. Of course Kacey 'forgot' to mention Zander was there. Here I was drenched with rain, and him looking well gorgeous.

"Hey" He called from his seat on the couch. Something was different about his voice. It wasn't warm and inviting as it usually was. It was hard and cold.

"Hi" I say awkwardly. This was going to be an interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly i don't know How to Rock but i hope you enjoy :)**

Stevie's POV

"So," Said Kacey, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"How about a movie?" I suggest.

"Yeah, just let me go upstairs and bring down a few."

"Okay." Zander replied. We make eye contact, his brown orbs locked with my hazel ones. I can see it in his eyes. There closed off, and hurt. I don't know what I did I just like him _a lot._

"Zander?" I say barely above a whisper. His eyes flicker around the room before he responds.

"Yeah."

"Zander why are you mad at me?" I blurt out.

Zander's POV

My heart was beating, fast. Was I sweating? Why is this hard? My thoughts were interrupted when Stevie's phone went off. She looked at me as if waiting another moment, but no words escaped my lips. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She left the room and went to the one next door. Who was she talking to? She sounded worried and scared. All I know is before I could ask she grabbed her bag fled the room and the next thing I heard was the door slamming. Finally, I heard Kacey's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Where did Stevie go?" When all I did was shrug she pulled out her phone and dialed Stevie's number. "Hey Stevie?" I heard her say into her phone. All I heard were muffled sobs coming out of the phone and Kacey leaving me there alone.

**I hope you liked it review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter hope you enjoy. Review please tell me what you think.**

Zander's POV

I was still a little in shock. They both just left without an explanation. Whatever, I'll just call Kacey. I pull out my phone and dial her number. "Hey Kacey where are you guys?"

"Zander we are at the hospital."

"What, why?" I say suddenly getting up and putting on my jacket, and walking out the door and getting into my car.

"It's Stevie's brother." She started.

"You know what I'll be right there. I sped to the hospital in the rain. I feel so bad I hope Stevie's brother is okay, I hope she is too. I get there and walk into the main entrance. "Hello." I say to the women receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the Baskara's room.

"Um, are you immediate family?" she asked. Oh crap, uh should I just say yes?

"Uh, Yeah."

"Okay, room 321." I speed walk to the elevator and find room 321. I see Kacey standing in the hallway.

"Hey you're here, Stevie's inside." She said pointing to the door.

"What happened?"

"He was driving in the rain and some stupid guy ran into him."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know go ask Stevie." I walked into the room to see her slumped over in a chair tears running down her face.

"Stevie." I stated. She got up from her chair and just looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I went up to her and hug her. She snuggled close to me as sobs came out of her small frame. "Shh, it's going to be okay." Soon enough the sobs stopped and she pulled away.

"Thank you Zander." She half smiled. We just started at each other. "Zander, I think I love you." I'm shocked was she serious? Am I dreaming? I lean in and kiss her sweet lips.

"I think I love you too."

"By the way," she said, " totally worth thee wait.

"What?" I say confused.

"The party, spin the bottle, I really wanted to kiss you." She stated shyly.

'So did I" I say going in for another kiss.

"Gross." We turn to see her brother awake with a disgusted look on his face. We both smile at each other as Stevie goes to hug him.

"Get used to it." She says, "I'm thinking it'll be happening a lot more."


End file.
